


Lies

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: A prompt by tumblr user @lizardcool17: Emimike Soulmate AU. When you lie to your soulmate it physically hurts them and leaves marks. The bigger the lie the bigger the mark or injury.





	Lies

„You’re hurting him,“ she said, watching the Czech from behind the barrier.

“He’s not a child, he can handle this.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Sara sighed and looked at her brother with her eyebrows knitted together. She had witnessed yet another fit of her brother who was yelling at the Czech skater from the bottom of his lungs. That _was_ something Emil was already used to. However…

“You saw those cuts on his hands, Mickey, you are physically hurting him,” her arms crossed on her chest as she gave her twin brother an accusing look.

“Bullshit,” Michele huffed out, taking the exactly same pose as his sister. They looked like they used to when they got into an argument as little kids. Both pouting slightly, looking the other in the eye, waiting for which one gives up first.

“You saw-!”

“He’s not my soulmate, Sara! You are! You’ve always been my soulmate!” Michele raised his voice. “He’s just a friend. Maybe not even that. Stop getting between us, for fucks sake, if he really liked me like he says, he’d leave you alone!”

“He’s never even touched me! He’s my friend, just because you don’t want to go out for dinner with me it doesn’t mean I can’t go with anyone else! And he’s actually willing to pay for me, unlike you!” Sara turned around, her cheeks flushed from the sudden flood of anger. She made a few steps away, but then suddenly turned and marched right back to Mickey. Now there were only a few centimetres between their noses and Michele had to force himself to keep his cool and not stumble backwards. Angry Sara was the scariest thing in the world.

“And, just for your information, if he’s not your soulmate and he does those things to himself because of you, that’s even worse,” she growled through her clenched teeth. Michele got shivers down his spine, but before he could mobilize his brain to come up with an answer, Sara was gone.

Michele let out an annoyed sigh and he turned back to the ice. Emil, the Czech skater that’d been following his sister everywhere like a lost puppy, was practicing before the competition that was ahead of them. He didn’t really like competing against him. Emil’s jumps were flawless and it pissed Michele off that Emil, at such young age, was able to make such quick progress and even learn jumps he himself could only dream about. His left forearm was covered in fresh gauze and Michele could see the red colour peeking through it. Left arm… Emil was right-handed, right? Dear lord if that dumbass really does that to himself because of my sister, I’m gonna punch him in the bearded face, Michele thought and rubbed his cheeks to bring more blood into them. He was getting cold.

The music stopped and Emil was finally skating towards the barrier. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold and he was breathing heavily, but, as always, there was a wide smile on his face.

“Hi, Mickey!” he waved and stopped right next to his Italian friend. “Is Sara here? I wanted to ask where she’d like to go for the dinner,” he asked, looking around.

“She just left,” Michele replied bluntly, frowning at Emil.

“Oh, okay… don’t you know where she’d like to go then?” Emil didn’t let Michele scare him away. As always, Michele thought, determined and stubborn.

“We usually go to the pizzeria down the street, it’s pretty decent,” Michele mumbled, not wanting to kick Emil away with a dry “fuck off”, but it was pretty visible how uncomfortable he felt.

“Yeah, but that’s _your_ favourite. I want to know where Sara’s favourite place is,” Emil laughed and put the guards on his blades before walking off the ice. Michele looked him down from the top of his head to the skate blades.

“What do you mean it’s my favourite, we always go there together, she likes it,” Michele mumbled, now frowning even more. He instinctively crossed his arms on his chest again to put up a barrier between him and the oh-so-jolly Czech. Emil didn’t seem bothered by it, though.

“She goes there with you because she knows you like it there and it means a lot to you, silly,” he chuckled and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “But if you don’t know, I’ll just call her, that’s fine. By the way, you can still come with us if you want to, we’d be glad to have you around.” That was the last straw for Michele.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you!” his voice resonated in the empty hall. Emil didn’t expect such a sudden fit and stumbled forward. Michele noticed the painful grimace that settled on Emil’s face for just a second, but it was too late for him to stop. He pushed the Czech away with both his hands. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you, Nekola. Anything, you hear me?” he huffed out towards the heavy breathing Czech. Emil had to grab onto the barrier not to fall backwards and soon he closed his eyes, breathing shakily. “I don’t want you to follow my sister around, either. She won’t date you anyways, she deserves better,” Michele growled. “Leave her alone, will you?”

“I will…” Emil whispered. He seemed to be in pain, but Michele didn’t care. He took his guards off and stepped on the ice, skating as far from Emil as possible.

***

“That’s weird,” Sara said, browsing through her phone. She was sitting on the sofa in Michele’s hotel room, dressed in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. She was enjoying her day off and was planning to get up in a few minutes and start getting ready for the dinner.

“What’s weird?” Michele asked and looked up from his laptop where he’d been watching the news for the past hour.

“Emil messaged that he can’t come for the dinner,” Sara said. She was frowning, but now it expressed more worries than the anger she felt in the morning. “And Seung-Gil says he saw Emil going to the first-aid station again,” she looked up from the phone. “Has he hurt himself during the practice when I left?” she asked. Michele only shrugged.

“How would I know?” he muttered, not really paying attention to Sara’s words.

“You were the last person to see him at the ice rink,” Sara stood up and walked over to the bed, already sensing some dirty tricks from Michele.

“Yeah, that’s pretty possible,” Michele replied, again, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He looked up only after he felt the mattress of the bed he’d been laying on move under Sara’s weight as she sat down.

“Did you talk to him?” she asked. Her voice was flat, but Michele knew this tone oh too well. She was getting angry again and he didn’t like it. He sat up to look her in the eye. Dang it, this was gonna be bad. He could not lie to his sister, he knew it would hurt her.

“Yes, why does it matter?” he asked carefully.

“Did you tell him not to meet me tonight?” and here it was. Sara knew how to use their special bond. She knew Michele would never hurt her and that he would protect her no matter what, that’s why he could never lie to her. Just the idea of her getting injured because of him before the day of her competition was something unthinkable for him.

“I… uh…” he couldn’t get a word out of his throat.

“Did you?”

But he remained silent. He looked down with a small sigh, guilt in his eyes.

“I can’t believe it!” she shot up from the bed.

“He’s not the right one for you, Sara! Why can’t you understand that?!” Michele stood up, too, his voice now desperate.

“I _know_ he’s not, why can’t _you_ understand that?!” she yelled, turning back around to face her brother. Despite being taller, Michele, once again, felt small in front of her. This time he didn’t even try to put on the pouty look, Sara was absolutely mad. “If you tried to listen to him or to me at least once, you would know that too!” she began scolding her brother again. “He’s not into me, he never was into me, Michele! He’s not following me around, he’s following _you_ around! He cheers for you every time you compete, he sends you nice messages when you mess up! He tells you jokes you would find hilarious if _I_ told them to you! He even sends you birthday and Christmas presents every single year and you have never even thanked him!” Sara’s voice was piercing Michele’s ears just as the words were piercing his heart.

“I don’t know what you told him, but if it prevents him from competing tomorrow, we’re done, you understand? Done.” she added and wanted to leave.

“S-Sara, wait!” he grabbed her wrist as she turned around. “He’s not my soulmate, though! He’s not! You are! It’s not my fault that he does these things to himself, I’m not his… his _brother_ to take care of him like this!” he quickly babbled out in panic. Sara, however, yanked her hand out of his grip.

“But he is your friend, Michele. And, if you haven’t noticed, you don’t have anyone else to lean on,” she said, her look stone cold. “And, by the way, I stopped being your soulmate the day you saw Emil on TV three years ago,” she said with a bitter smile. “And I’ve been using that to my advantage every time I needed to sneak out of the house to go party. Have a nice night,” she turned around and left the room, smashing the door closed behind her.

***

Emil arrived at the competition late. He didn’t seem too fresh and the other skaters noticed it, but it wasn’t the time to show empathy or concern. This was a competition and everyone was there to get the gold. The Czech waited for everyone to leave the locker room before he started changing into his costume. Right after taking his t-shirt off, he revealed a giant bruise going across the right side of his torso. It was painful for him to put his arms up, even more so when he had to wiggle himself into the tight Cyborg costume. He already knew he would miss his warm-up time on the ice, but, however strange it was, he didn’t even mind. He felt terrible, all he wanted was to get in the bed and sleep. He couldn’t take any strong pain medication because of the competition and his coach already came to terms with the fact there would be no medal that evening.

And that was exactly what happened. Emil fell during the first jump and, while he managed to somewhat get through the step sequences and spins, all his jumps became singles and doubles. He had no strength in his body left and he was surprised anyone was even willing to applaud to him after such a terrible performance. Despite that, he managed to wait through the whole competition to see his best friend compete. Michele wasn’t flawless as always. There was definitely something bugging him that prevented him from perfecting all the movements and Emil felt guilty for it. He was sure that was his fault. Before Michele left the ice, Emil disappeared in the locker room to pick up his stuff and go home with his coach. He placed last, that was for sure, and he really wanted a hot shower and a long sleep before the long journey home. He was already opening the door to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Michele asked. He was still catching his breath and his cheeks were rosy, but he, at least, didn’t seem as angry as always. Emil only shrugged with an apologetic smile. He couldn’t say he felt like shit and he also couldn’t say everything was fine. He knew how hurtful lies could be.

“I wanted to apologize,” Michele’s words caused Emil’s eyes to widen.

“W-what? You don’t have to, it’s okay…”

“No, it’s not. I don’t… Argh…” Emil could see how hard this was for Michele, the man who never apologized for anything. “Look, I don’t know what causes the… stuff…” he diffidently pointed towards Emil’s wrapped up arm. “But if you need to talk about anything, I’m here, okay?”

“Okay,” Emil nodded with a little smile. This was unexpected, but also really nice of Michele.

“Also… Um… I was thinking of going to the french fry place at the square after all this. Wanna join me?” Michele’s cheeks were even more red now, Emil wasn’t sure if it was still the cold or if there was anything else in it.

“I’m sorry, I really need a rest tonight,” Emil replied with an apologetic smile.

“O-Okay, sure. That’s no problem,” Michele murmured and made a small step backwards, obviously feeling bad for getting rejected like this for the first time in his life.

“But I’ll message you when I’m anywhere near you. We’ll figure something out. Sounds good?”

“Yeah…” Michele’s voice was low and quiet. He didn’t dare to look Emil in the eye again.

“Alright, see you later, then,” Emil pat Michele’s shoulder and turned around to finally leave. He, however, turned back to Michele once more in the door.

“By the way, I liked your performance. But, for some reason, you didn’t look as hot as always,” Emil said with a wide smile before closing the door behind himself.

“Huh?” Michele stood there, petrified. What was that supposed to mean? He was staring blankly at the closed door when he felt a burning sensation on his cheek. His nose scrunched up at the unpleasant feeling and he reached up. A few droplets of blood were coming out of the fresh new cut. “That little shit…”

 


End file.
